Sensual Present (Human! Bill Cipher x OC! Luna Stone)
by LilMissPinetree
Summary: It's Luna's 18th birthday, and her friends throw her a party at the Fearamid; all organized by Mabel and Bill. Though, on the day of her birthday, Bill's missing from the party; leaving Luna alone. But, knowing Bill; he's got something up his sleeve, and his "present" is one that Luna won't forget. *ALL CHARACTERS ARE OF THE AGE OF CONSENT* *WARNING: BRIEF USE OF ALCOHOL*
1. Chapter 1

You would've never guessed that the giant, black, triangular monolith turned nightclub was once used as a castle to strike fear into the hearts of others. But, things have changed over the course of five years. Inside the structure, out on the dancefloor, people, and even demons, danced to music; neon lights flashed; purple and black streamers hung suspended in the air; and huge bean bags and lounges wrapped around the main dancefloor. The party was outstanding.

Luna, the only one not in the fray, sat in a purple bean bag against a black triangular pillar, watching the party. She smiled to herself; silently thanking Mabel and Bill for organizing such an amazing birthday party.

She had to hand it to them; for Bill to create a Time Bubble dedicated to Weirdmageddon, complete with an exact replica of the Fearamid was a feat. But then for Mabel to decorate it with purple and black, plus for Bill to supply lights, food, drinks, a DJ, and the like was nothing short of amazing. Plus, Mabel and Pacifica made Luna a special black and purple lace party dress; complete with purple glovets and black mini boots. All evening, it was nothing but happiness, celebration, energy, and excitement. Well, _almost_.

As Luna looked back at the crowd, she slightly frowned at a sad reality; everyone had a partner. Dipper was dancing with Bell; Mabel was with Pacifica; even Tyrone was standing off to the side with Will. Heck, even Luna's friends from school and the Underrealm were all dancing together. But, she was alone, one of the people she wanted to see wasn't out there: Bill.

Luna had been waiting for the demon to arrive for most of the party; she's tried interacting with her friends and guests to bide time, but she couldn't shake the fact her personal VIP wasn't with her. "Where are you, you crazy equilateral?" She whispered that night. " _Hey! Luna!"_ A male voice called, pulling Luna from her thoughts. She perked her head up, hoping it was Bill. Instead, she saw a stumbling male brunette, break away from the thrall, and leaning against one of the triangular pillars for support. Just by seeing the open red-and-black flannel shirt, white tee, ripped jeans, and blue-and-white pinetree cap; Luna could tell it was Dipper.

She hopped out of the bean bag, and jogged over to the brunette, heels clicking against the floor as she ran. Catching the edge of the same pillar, Luna looked at her friend with a half smile. Dipper then looked up at Luna, with his own smile; his face tinted pink, small beads of sweat forming against his skin, and his visible brown bangs were matted down against his forehead.

"'Having fun out there?" Luna panted. The teen sighed, glancing back at the crowd for a moment before looking back at Luna. "Bell is, but it's too crazy for me." Dipper then pressed his back against the pillar, and slid down until he was seated on the black floor. "Heh. I know how you feel, man." Luna followed suit, sitting next to her friend with her legs folded. "Well, you should've seen some of the stuff that happened out there." "Oh, really? Regal me of these mishaps, O brave little Pines." "Heh. Well.." Then Dipper began telling Luna about what he's seen out on the dancefloor; including "drunken" shenanigans, failed challenges, and general playful chaos.

"So, back to my question," Luna said, glancing at Dipper. "Are you having fun?" "Huh? Oh, y-yeah! The party's great." The pair then laughed wholeheartedly, before the teen asked, "Are you?" Somehow, that stopped the joyous moment, and reminded Luna why she was feeling left out at her own birthday party. She paused for a moment before looking back at Dipper with an annoyed, blank face that said "No." Dipper blinked. "It's because Bill hasn't shown up yet, right?" ' _You're always the master of the obvious, Mason.'_ Luna thought to herself.

She set her chin in the palm of her hand as she looked back at the dancing figures longingly. "He's the only one I didn't see out on the 'floor." She sighed. The din of the party suddenly toned down as the song that was playing ended. "Well, maybe things'll get better for you." Dipper quipped. Suddenly, the soft feedback of a microphone squeaked around the room as the DJ on stage tested the mic. She was standing on a stage in front of the dance floor behind a turntable, wearing sleek clothes, headphones resting around her neck, and wore purple sunglasses.

" _Hey, guys! 'Hope you all are enjoying the party."_ She called, met with cheers from the crowd. Dipper and Luna listened closely along with the other partygoers. The girl pushed up her purple shades as she continued to speak. " _Okay, we're gonna start taking song requests! This first song is-oh."_ The DJ suddenly paused to look the card over, causing confusion among some of the guests.

" _Sorry about that, guys. Our first song's dedicated to the birthday girl herself. '_ To a girl who's outrageous and indestructible' _."_ A chorus of playful 'oo's' bounced around the room, causing Luna to blush softly. " _Luna, come on up!"_ The female DJ waved onstage for Luna to come forward. Another chorus of shouts of encouragement, and even whistles, rang out; egging on the pressure.

Luna's face was flushed pink with embarrassment; she was known for having moments of shyness, especially if someone called on her for something. She turned to Dipper for support. "Should I?" She whispered meekly. The brunette said nothing, but tipped his hat with a nod, and reassuringly smiled.

"Knock 'em dead, Lulu." He whispered back; Dipper was one of the select few who knew and called Luna by her childhood nickname. She nodded; rising to her feet, met with claps, whistles, and other calls of approval. As she walked forward and out to the dance floor, the DJ onstage smiled. " _Alright. Everyone enjoy Irresistible by Temposhark!"_ The teen flicked a switch on her turntable as the song began to play.

As she walked out onto the dance floor, Luna smiled as her senses were treated to the familiar tune. Whoever requested the song knew her well to know one of her favorite songs. She moved her body, and even spun a few times, as she glided to the center of the dance floor, softly singing along to the song.

 _Heels like pistols, gotch' you on tiptoe,_

 _Ridin' high with a loaded smile~_

 _Makes me laugh, you are such a joker,-_

' _ **Cept when you joke, but you're cruel to kind~!**_

A voice sang out. Suddenly, someone ran at Luna and they collided, causing her to wince in surprise. They then caught her, spun her around, and dipped her, halting mid-dip. The music abruptly stopped, and Luna could hear hushed murmurs, and whispers. She was too afraid to open her eyes, until a voice whispered coolly, " _Am I too late, Moonstone~?"_

 _Moonstone._ There was only one entity who called her 'Moonstone' with confidence. Luna opened her eyes with a gasp, but then smirked seeing who held her. It was Bill; smiling down at Luna with his trademark grin, and a glint of mischief sparkling in his golden eyes. As she quickly looked, Luna saw how Bill cleaned up for the party.

Bill had his golden blonde and black hair combed back, and his small black top hat floating above his head. He was wearing his usual formal attire; a white buttoned-up dress shirt, gold vest, and black gloves, dress pants and bowtie. Bill then brought Luna back onto her feet, smiling. " _Didja miss me~?"_ He whispered. Luna smirked back at the demon playfully. "You're a little late, Prince Charming~." Luna chided, her voice laced with a playful tone. Bill sighed softly, drawing Luna closer to him, and kissed her head softly. " _I'm sorry, Moonstone. Is there some way I can make it up to you~?"_ He purred in a sincere tone.

Luna looked up at her partner, and then glanced at the crowd of whispering, murmuring partygoers. She looked back at Bill. "Give me this dance, a drink, and we'll call it even. Deal?" The demon responded with an answering smile. " _Deal."_ The two then locked hands, as Bill's blue, wispy flames lit their hands, sealing their deal.

As the flames dispelled, Bill looked up to the DJ with a nod to resume the song. The music began to play again, as the pair started dancing with the others trying to copy their swift movements. Luna and Bill had practiced a dance for this song; moving with smooth shuffles, sharp snaps, and fast dips, and twists. And for those swift minutes, the whole party was that much more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the song ended; with the air still thick with the energy from it. Bill and Luna were the center of interest for most of the partygoers as they applauded for the pair. Luna panted softly, looking back at the applauding crowd. Then, Bill whipped her to her feet, and pulled Luna off the dance floor, circling around to the back of the room as a new song began playing.

In the corner of the back of the room, stood an unattended bar. It served as the place for drinks, with the cabinets of bottles of the alcoholic drinks closed off. On the counter, sat rows of red, plastic glasses, some holding fizzing sparkling apple cider, Luna's favorite, some holding one soda brand, others holding another. Remembering their deal, Bill sat an exhausted Luna on one of the black leather lounges closest to them, and snatched a glass of sparkling apple cider from the counter.

As Luna laid on the lounge, she tilted her head back with her brown eyes closed. She tried to recollect her thoughts within her haze of a mind, while panting softly. " _Moonstone."_ Luna was brought back, seeing Bill holding a red glass of sparkling apple cider out to her. "O-Oh! Thank you, dear." She took the glass, watching Bill as he trotted back to the bar.

Taking one glance at the rows of glasses on the counter, Bill groaned under his breath, but it was loud enough for Luna to hear. " _Who the hell was in charge of choosing drinks?"_ He asked. Luna wasn't sure if the question was directed to her, but she responded. "You can thank Dipper. I thought he would choose good drinks, and that he'd keep the choices tame."

"' _Tame'."_ Bill scoffed. " _Tame, my inverted eye!"_ The blonde then snapped his fingers, summoning an empty champagne glass, and a bottle of purple, starry liquid. Luna eyed the swirling bottle; she knew it was some kind of demon alcohol, and Bill was known for tapping the bottle. " _This is a party! There shouldn't be any restrictions!"_ Bill claimed, pouring the strange liquid into his glass before making it disappear with a snap of his fingers.

He sat next to Luna, snaking his arm over her shoulder, while holding his glass in his other hand. The demon then raised his glass, declaring: " _Praise the Axolotl for 18 years!"_ Despite her boyfriend's bizarre claim, Luna raised her glass, and repeated: "Praise the Axolotl for 18 years." The two brought their glasses together with a soft 'click', before sipping the cool refreshments.

As they drank, the two made small talk, mostly about the evening. The first question from Luna was: "So, were you the one who requested the song for me?" Bill stopped drinking to silently nod. Luna blushed softly, giving a small smile in return. The two went back to talking about the night before Luna asked another question. "Also, why were you late to the party? What were you doing?" The demon glanced at Luna with an unknown look; something bordering on mischief and knowing.

Bill set his half-empty glass beside him, and turned himself to look at the brunette. " _All in good time, my dear. All in good time~."_ Luna quirked an eyebrow at Bill; she knew he was up to something, and was acting weirder than usual, which was a little daunting.

" _But enough of that. I have a question for you, Moonstone."_ "Mm-hm?" Luna hummed, sipping from her glass. " _Are you still pure?"_ The brunette paused to let the question sink in. '" _Still pure"? What kind of question is-oh Devil.'_ Luna swallowed her drink hard as a crimson blush crept across her face.

Was Bill asking if she was still a-?! Luna turned away as her face turned strawberry red. " _Moonstone?"_ The blonde called, trying to make eye contact with the brunette. Luna snapped out of her panic, shaking her head. "Huh? Oh, s-sorry. I-It's the sparkling cider. Makes me drift off." She lied.

" _Is that so~?"_ Bill then pulled Luna into his lap, holding her by her waist. Luna began to wriggle, but froze as she felt something poke her from behind. "' _Cuz you're stuttering like Pinetree, and your face is as red as hell's fire~."_ Now Luna could feel even her ears starting to burn up. "I-I stutter a lot when I drink!" She retorted. Bill then gave the brunette's waist a soft squeeze, coaxing a small, surprised squeak out of her. He then brushed his fingers against Luna's forehead, brushing aside her soft, brown bangs.

As leather met skin, Luna could feel a soft tingle in her skin, and shuddered. Then, as soon as it was there, Bill pulled his hand away from the brunette's skin, smirking. " _I should've known~.."_ He whispered. " _You_ _ **are**_ _still pure~"_ The blonde then nuzzled Luna's neck, hitting her crescent birthmark, and kissed it softly. Luna mewled softly, tilting her head up; she never knew she was sensitive there.

Luna then felt Bill's hand glide down, resting once again on her hips. " _That's good~"_ Bill purred. " _I've been waiting for you so we can complete our deal~"_ It took Luna only a few moments to realize what Bill was talking about. When they first started seeing each other, back when they were 15, Bill and Luna made a deal that they would wait until they were both 18 to take their relationship to the next level. Now that she was legally 18..Luna felt a tremor run through her body as she leaned against Bill.

"T-Tonight? Bill, I-ahh~" Luna mewled as she felt Bill softly nip at her neck. She then felt his hands start to wander, running up and down the curvatures of her body. " _I still have to make up for keeping my queen waiting~"_ Queen? Bill drew her closer, and whispered, " _And what better way than giving all my love to her~?"_ Luna felt her whole body shudder. She had always wanted to be more intimate with Bill, but now that she could, it was daunting.

When he didn't get an answer, Bill went to Luna's neck, and began to suckle the flesh of her neck; sending small jolts of electricity throughout Luna's body. The brunette tilted her head up, brown eyes becoming half lidded, pressing her warm body against her lover's. Luna whined softly as Bill broke away, but then froze when she saw how close she was to the blonde. " _My, my~"_ Bill purred. " _Someone's looking thirsty~"_ "Ha. Says the one who's getting frisk-mmh!" Luna's taut was cut off when Bill pressed his lips against hers, silencing her.

Not knowing what else to do, Luna kissed back, lost and a little scared. The kisses started out simple, nothing heavy, nothing sultry; just soft, loving kisses. Of course, that wasn't enough for either of them. Soon, soft kisses grew into long drawn-out embraces, as Bill's hand went to the back of Luna's neck as they explored each other. Bill bit Luna's lip, asking for entrance; and Luna parted her lips, and he slid in.

Their tongues twisted and played with the others, as Luna moaned softly into Bill's mouth, breathing quickly through her nose for air. The two parted quickly for air, before going back in as Bill pushed Luna back onto the lounge, hovering over her. Luna's hands went to Bill's back, her nails clawing at his vest as she moaned into his mouth in bliss. Suddenly, Bill lowered his body onto Luna's, accidentally brushing against her front, causing Luna to buck her hips into his. Luna silently cursed her body for acting desperate.

Bill pulled away, looking down at Luna with dark lustful eyes. " _There something you want to tell me, Moonstone~?"_ Luna only turned away, embarrassed. " _Why don't we take this someplace more..private~?"_ He purred. Luna nodded quickly without thinking. With a definite answer, Bill snapped his fingers, and the two were teleported off the lounge to somewhere else in the Fearamid.


End file.
